


starry eyed, young and undone

by fashsm



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, kim is pretentious and soft, rated t for paint and soft feelings, this is so soft be warned, trini is literally the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashsm/pseuds/fashsm
Summary: prompted by ao3 user necking: the paint's supposed to go where?





	starry eyed, young and undone

“The paint is supposed to go _where_?” **  
**

Trini had met Kimberly at the trails lining the mountains outside Angel Grove, hoping an _art project_ was just the excuse they could use to blow off the guys and go cliff jumping, but Kimberly was carrying a backpack of art supplies so, apparently not.

Kimberly rolls her eyes, smiling and dangling a can from her fingers. “Your face, duh.” Her eyes soften and she takes a step towards Trini. They fall into place then, Trini’s arms wrapped around Kimberly’s back and Trini’s face in her free hand, thumb stroking the arch of her cheek.

“Come on, it’s nontoxic. I wanna take your photos.”

..

Backpacks discarded and paint clothes (giant black shirts and basketball shorts) on, Trini sits on the edge of the cliff while Kim gets her camera out. She closes her eyes, listening to Kimberly’s steps and the crashing of the water, when she feels Kimberly sit beside her and snaps her head up.

Kim smiles. “Well hello there. Were you just _en la luna_?”

Her tongue is stiff over the Spanish syllables, but Trini still feels warmth flood her chest at it.

In lieu of an answer, she smiles, faces the quarry again and takes a deep breath in. “I love this place.” Her voice isn’t guarded or toughened up, just straight-forward Trini, and Kimberly hears and appreciates that.

Kimberly pulls Trini’s hair from her face. “Ready?”

..

The gold, glittery paint pearls at the ends of Kim’s fingers and Trini watches her drag the excess across the lid of the can.

“Aren’t you going to get it on the camera?” Trini says, echoing off the rock and trees to Kimberly until she kneels in front of her, paint on one hand, can in the other.

“It’s an old one. My mom won’t mind.” Her voice is quiet, close, makes Trini close her eyes again and let herself feel Kim spread the cold paint on her cheekbones. She just uses her fingertips, stretching the paint thin in swirls curling up to Trini’s temples and down again along her jaw, under her chin.

Trini’s eyes open when she hears the can touch the ground and then Kim is using both hands, tracing some on her ears in little patterns before going down the sides of her neck and out along the collar of the shirt in perfect symmetry. Kimberly moves to her forehead, highlights her brow, dusts it into her eyebrows, face screwed up in a gentle focus Trini only ever sees when they’re trying to morph. She gives her a crown, and Trini feels it at the roots of her hair but she doesn’t care.

“It’s starting to get dark.” Trini says, when Kim pulls back to wipe her hands and pick up her camera and Trini realizes the sun will disappear soon.  
“Good.” Kim points, shoots. Trini doesn’t know what her face looks like but her breathing is shaky and the cold, wet air makes the ends of her hair curl from where it’s tied up, loosely falling down.

Another snap. “I wanted this to be just at sunset.”

..

Kimberly keeps shooting, making Trini laugh and squint and scowl at her on purpose as they move around where Trini sits and get closer to one another. Eventually they’re just lying on the ground, side by side, the camera wrapped around Kim’s neck laying between them with her finger still on the shutter button.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t really looking forward to the modeling part of this.”

“I’m glad you did it.” Kimberly traces Trini’s face along the patterns she made, her fingers completely gold to the second knuckle.

 _This_ , Kim thinks. _This is the shot I wanted_. The gold brings out the warmth of Trini’s eyes, the dark shade of her skin. Her hair almost blends into the damp ground below them. Kimberly can hear the waterfall just behind Trini and feel the sun warming her own back while it casts its last glints of light over Trini’s silhouette.

Trini smirks questioningly at Kim’s suddenly serious expression as Kimberly shuffles back and points the camera at Trini again. Shoot. She puts the camera down to look at her once more, breathless as she brings it back up.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Trini.” Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

“Come here.” Trini holds her arms out to Kimberly and she takes the camera off. She sees the last of the sunlight disappear from the reflection on Trini’s face and feels the last of its warmth on her back as she lies back down and wraps her arms around her.

Kim’s hands are cupping Trini’s face again and she lifts her head off the ground and kisses her, once, honestly, and her eyes shine when she pulls back with a quiet _smack_.

“Are you crying, Kim?” Trini laughs, watery and light, and teases, “That’s kind of gay.”

They laugh for a moment and Kimberly runs her thumbs over her cheekbones again, eyes and voice soft. “I love you.”

Trini lets out her breath, pulls Kim back to kiss her again, and again, until they’re rolling on the ground, the earth getting in their clothes and hair, kissing and laughing. “I love you too. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got really really emotional writing this. wow.


End file.
